Maybe a new life would be better
by Catness
Summary: A Cyborg attacks a GENOM computer warehouse while trying to find out the answers to all of his questions, but the only problem is that he has escaped from a GENOM scientific lab and they would like him back.
1. Chapter one

Information to begin with: the main characters are the Knight Sabers, GENOM and a Cyborg named Grendel Prime. Grendel Prime is not my character; he was created by someone called Vitold Wisniewski.

Summary: A Cyborg attacks a GENOM computer warehouse while trying to find out the answers to all of his questions, but the only problem is that he has escaped from a GENOM scientific lab and they would like him back, however, Priss has found out who his body had come from and will stop at nothing to get revenge on GENOM for doing those test on him.

**Maybe a new life would be better**

**By Cat**

**CHAPTER ONE: IN THE HANDS OF SOMEONE WHO COULDN'T**

"Well it looks like GENOM has been playing around with the wrong sorts again Alex." John spoke into his mobile phone. "Chairman Rosancruitz is playing with fire on this project." He turned away from his younger girlfriend's sad face and looked out of the window. "Yes I know I'm gonna have to stop them . . . ok . . . yep . . . I'll talk to you later . . . Bye" John hung up the phone and turned to face young Priscilla S. Asagiri.

"Another job?" Priss asked sadly. She tucked a strand of her shoulder length brown hair behind her ear. She sadly looked away from John and listened to the sound of his footsteps.

John nodded and went over to hug his girlfriend in sympathy. "I'll have to go away for a few days but I can have a few last hours with you before I go." He brushed Priss' hair out of her eyes and kissed her gently on the lips. It was a moment before Priss pulled away and thought for a moment.

Priss nodded and they got their helmets, motorcycles and went of for a ride around the city.

They were riding around highway four when an expensive looking car came up from behind them and rammed Priss' motorcycle of the road. Priss shut her eyes and blacked out just before gun shots were heard.

After a little; motorcycles were heard, then a helicopter, maybe a police car and an ambulance.

((A random hospital))

Priss' mind went through about fifty or sixty memories at once. It was working over time as it was trying to register what had happened. Priss' mind could have sworn that she had heard gun shots after she had blacked out. But she didn't know if it was true or not. In her heart; she believed in John, her mind knew that he would survive. Her mind showed her a picture of John. After a moment; it disappeared in a swirl of darkness. Priss blearily opened her eyes to the site of half the motorcycle gang crammed into a small white room hey, it's a small gang. She sat up slowly and looked around.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Priss." A gentle, rough voice said.

"Where's John?" Priss asked. "What happened?" She tried to remember what had happened but found that she couldn't remember a lot.

All of the gang members looked away from the young girl. A few even tried to change the subject but they were unsuccessful.

A man in a red bandana stepped forward and held her hand in sympathy, Priss just pulled her hand away and glared at the man.

"Where is he?" She asked again, a little more firmly this time. She glared at her gang members.

"We're sorry Priss, but he's . . . he's . . . John is dead Priss." A man with a beard stepped forward and sat down next to Priss on the small hospital bed. "He got shot while the two of you were riding on highway number four."

Priss looked away from him. "No." She whispered. "Who did it Jaid?"

"We don't know Priss." Jaid from Sekiria said gently and pulled her into a hug.

"What do you remember?" A younger voice asked. A dark-haired police officer stepped forward and frowned at how foolish one teenager could be.

"I remember that John got a call from someone and was saying that Chairman Rosancruitz has been playing with fire." Priss started. "When he hung up he said something about going away for a few days. We went out for a ride and we were passing across the highway when a dark limousine came up behind us and rammed me of the road, and that's all I remember . . ." She broke off. The sixteen year old shook her head in disbelief.

"Well there is no proof to back up that you were even with him." The cop said. "No bullets are spread across the area, no blood, no tyre marks, no nothing." He glared at the teenager. "There is nothing to even prove that you were there, nothing to prove that you are telling the truth, infact I think that all of you called the police as a prank, an excuse to blame GENOM for the fact that all of you are homeless, for the fact that you are all jealous of the GENOM staff. I think that all of you are just wasting my time." The police officer angrily stalked out of the room in disgust.

"If we are lying then why did a GENOM helicopter come and take John's body away when the car drove off?" Jaid snapped at the disappearing police officer.

The officer heard this and walked back into the room. "I doubt you can prove that." He said and glared into the larger man's eyes.

"So you are going to do nothing to rescue my brother's body?" Jaid asked angrily. When he got mad; he really got mad and you could rarely stop him to do things he wanted to do, he had always been touchy about protecting his younger brother and this was one of those times, he would stop at nothing to get revenge for his brother's death but now was not the time, he had to make sure that Priss wouldn't try to do something stupid, something that meant her life was in danger, something like attacking GENOM tower.

"You have nothing to prove that this incident ever happened so I would suggest that you sit down and comfort this stupid, foolish bitch of yours." The officer made a gesture to the injured girl who glared at him.

Priss' fists clenched and she glared at the officer in a look that could shatter diamonds. Her cold look could not sway the officer though.

Jaid growled at the officer. "Leave my friend out of this!" He snapped. "Priss has been injured in the attack of my brother and she has just lost her boyfriend so why don't you just shut the fuck up or I'll get my fellow gang members to hurt you!"

"Would you like to be arrested?" The officer challenged. The gang members started to make threatening gestures with their hands and some spoke out loud;

"Would you like a tyre jack and no wheels?" A gang member asked.

"Would you like a bottle of arsenic and no house?" Jaid taunted.

The police officer walked out of the room again and when out of the building he smirked and took off his wig to let his long, shoulder length, blond hair fall loose. He unlocked his stolen police car and got in. He looked in the wing mirror and smirked at himself for such great acting.

"That was great acting Alexander Folker." Alexander said. "Alex, you spoil yourself too much. One fake phone call and a good kill, plus a generous pay check when I deliver his body." Alex looked into the back seat of the stolen police car to see the body of young eighteen year old John Millar. "Curiosity killed the cat." He muttered before driving out of the underground parking lot. His disguise was an important part of his plan and he could not deny his ego more fame, especially to the Chairman of GENOM. His goal was to get rid of all; Homeless bums, idiots, trash and Biker gangs of Megalo Tokyo, it was just a matter of time until he was recognized in the GENOM tower for his intelligence. His ego loved the popularity in the tower, the money also but it was the attention he seeked and by kidnapping the youth's body; he would succeed.

Back in the hospital room; Priss was just trying to register what had happened when Jaid spoke;

"Priss?" Jaid asked. He took hold of her hand like the other man had before.

"Yes?" She answered. She squeezed Jaid's hand as tears started to burn in her golden brown eyes. She looked at her other hand.

"Are you all right?" He said. He put an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes." She said sadly. "What's going to happen to the gang now?" She clenched her hand.

"It's in your hands to decide if you want to be the leader or if you want to choose someone else a leader." Jaid said. He looked at her with an expectant smile of sympathy.

Priss looked away with wide eyes she knew that she would have to take over the gang when John died because she was his fiancé and it was in his will that she would inherit most of his things, basically he had taken the precautions to get the best for Priss, but she didn't know or think that it would be this soon.

"It's all in your hands now." Jaid said quietly into her ear. "All in your hands."

((Three years later, in the hidden base of the Knight Sabers))

Priss sighed as she leant back in the comfortable sofa of Sylia's in door swimming pool. It was the three- year anniversary of John's birthday and she still felt some what responsible for his death. She sighed again and closed her eyes. She knew she was supposed to be spending the day with Jaid but she felt that she needed the day alone.

She jumped slightly as the mobile in her jacket pocket started beeping loudly. She turned it on and put it to her ear. "Hello?" She listened for a moment. "I'm sorry Jaid but I-" She sighed while her old friend spoke to her. Tears started to form in her eyes, unwanted tears. "-I see . . . I know I promised but I can't . . . yes I'll do it tomorrow, I swear . . . Bye." She turned off the phone and let a few tears fall before wiping them away. She sniffed slightly and looked out of the window. "Three years," she whispered to no one but herself. "Three years since you left."

On the other side of the door; Sylia, Nene and Linna watched the notorious singer. They were quite worried that she might do something stupid. Ever since the last GENOM attack she had been quite sad and they were keeping a close eye on her. Truth be told; they were spying on her, but it is sort of the same thing.

"She has been like this for days." Linna whispered quietly. "Maybe even weeks." She looked through the small crack in the door.

"She hasn't even been to see her band mates. She went out for a bike ride before though." Sylia said calmly.

"Yeah but doesn't she always do that when she is upset?" Nene said. "It is just another sign of depression."

The three girls were thinking quietly but all jumped when they heard a loud siren sound up the building. It had happened many times before and it could only mean one thing;

"Boomer." Sylia whispered grudgingly before she and the other two ran into the pit. Priss walked in after a few minutes and they changed into their hardsuits, well all except Sylia. Sylia had never really liked doing the practical work of the Knight Sabers and had always enjoyed the theory work.

What is it?" Priss asked as Sylia madly typed on her keyboard. Sylia looked up at Priss and winked.

"A simple Cyborg." Sylia went into a business like tone. "This one is 67 cyber and he is carrying a large rifle range: 1000ft, damage: 1D4x10, payload: 15, his armour covers 100 of his body and he arrived on a black motorcycle. We do not know his weaknesses as of yet. Are you sure you don't know him Priss?" Sylia smirked.

"I doubt it." Priss said.

"The Cyborg attacked a GENOM computer ware house in the seventh sector. He seemed to be looking for information on the list of crimes starting from three years ago. Our servers detect that he stopped at a case where a young couple were taking a ride on highway four, three years ago today. The boy was apparently taken away in a GENOM helicopter, he was never seen since. The young girl was in hospital for a couple of weeks before she disappeared and didn't seem to want to talk to any cops and took a big grudge on GENOM."

"Sounds like our Priss." Nene commented.

Priss ignored her and went off to put her suit on. The blue armour glinted in the bright light. She smirked; this one would be easy, it would be over all too soon so she could get back to her mourning. She knew that it was dangerous for her to do this job but she wanted to avenge John's death and well . . . someone has to do it. Her hate of GENOM was such a simple thing brought around by destruction, death, love, revenge and mostly fears, although she didn't want to admit it though.

'That is probably because it is Priss.' Sylia thought. She started to type on the computer and aimed the remote launcher. 'She has no idea what happened that day three years ago and I have no intention of telling her either.'

Priss stepped up to the launch platform and stepped inside after Linna; she checked the seal and prepared herself for launch. The lights went out in the launch platform and electricity bounced off every metallic surface.

"Knight Sabers . . ." Sylia said in a deep voice. "Are you ready for launch?" And without an answer; she commenced the process for launch. She pulled the trigger on the already aimed remote and ran out to prepare the mobile pit, an un-registered, bright pink van.

The Knight Sabers were nearing the scene of the crime when Nene detected AD Police on the crime; the AD Police had always messed things up before, was today any different? "Sylia, the AD Police is already here." She cried to Sylia.

Sylia swore loudly and pulled up a file of the past missions. She began to type in the codes to access the file only to receive a loud Access denied signal from the computer. She pulled up the radio transmitter. "Scout around until they have failed and then take the necessary precautions to kill the Cyborg." She said. "Nene I need you in the mobile pit now. Priss, you're in charge until we access these files. Do not take an immediate attack path."

Nene activated her thrusters to go to Sylia while Priss stalked around the perimeter of the building. Linna followed and felt Priss' anger and tried to avoid talking with the younger girl, Priss stopped at the place above the ADP and watched over the mistakes of the Police, they had always been stupid; taking things to big to handle and wasting them on stupid creatures which were taking over life as they knew it. They ADP were currently attacking the Cyborg. Priss made a noise in the back of her throat and then continued to stalk around the building.

The ADP had lost about half of their members in the first five minutes and the rest? Well . . . they had slowly been stretched over a further ten minutes, basically because the Cyborg wanted to have a lot of fun, not much could be inserted into the ADP's schedule, ok so no fun could be inserted into the schedule but a Cyborg has got to at least try. He had entered the ware house to search around on the computers for past GENOM projects and found some very interesting information.

Priss had stalked around the perimeter of the building twice when she stopped again to see what was going on. But what she saw made her heart churn. . .

TO BE COTINUED . . .


	2. chapter two

**Maybe a new life would be better**

**By Cat **

**CHAPTER TWO; MEMORIES OF ANOTHER LIFE**

'_Priss had stalked around the perimeter of the building twice when she stopped again to see what was going on. But what she saw made her heart churn. . .'_

It was a black suited, male, Cyborg. The Cyborg had a muscular build and a rather stiff walk. His body was covered in black armour. His back armour had some sort of steel spikes sticking out of it and the mask had white patches which Priss could only guess they were for eyes. Black boots covered the feet and he held a large rifle. Priss' screen informed her it was one of GENOM's latest and had the stats: range: 1000ft, damage: 1D4x10, payload: 15.

Suddenly Priss' instincts took her over and she fired her rail gun a few times before charging the Cyborg. She ignored Sylia's shouts of "Priss! I told you to stay put!" and loaded her knuckle bombs to three. She aimed to the upper chest and punched. A large explosion signified Priss hitting the Cyborg.

((Back in the mobile pit))

"I fucking told her to stay put, but does she listen? No." Sylia whined at herself. "Where are you now Nene?"

"In the mobile pit?" Nene said humorously.

"Oh very funny. . ." Sylia snapped dryly. She brushed some hair out of her eyes. "You know very well what I mean."

"So are you but they say looks don't count. . ." Nene trailed off at this comment and then she chuckled. "I'm in the GENOM mainframe at this particular moment but I'll need a few more minutes before I get the information we need."

"OK"

((With Priss))

Priss screamed as the Cyborg shot a bullet into her stomach, she fell to the ground in pain before getting up and with a mutter of "If at first you don't succeed try, try again" she tackled him to the ground. He kicked her over his head and got up. He aimed the rifle at her again and before he could shoot her he felt a shot of one of Priss' knuckle bombs in his leg. She screamed once again as she was thrown against the warehouse wall and this time the Cyborg paused in a familiar memory. . .

Flashback

The scream this time was playful, as he tickled his girlfriend's stomach. She screamed for him to "stop it" only to be replied with a "but I'm having fun". With a playful sigh he let her get up and put his arm around her in a loving motion.

"By the way Priscilla I have something for you." John said in a loving voice.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Priss whined.

"You haven't." He helped her up and covered her eyes with his hands. He slowly and gently led her out to the small desolated 'backyard'. He uncovered her eyes and she gasped at the creature in front of her which was now giving off metallic playful barks.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed. "Thanks John!" Her bright eyes immediately filled with happiness and love for John.

"Ahh. . . I wanted to get you a real one if I could, but. . . I just couldn't get one. . ." John's voice trailed off as he was sure Priss' would fill with disappointment.

"Oh, no, it's great, John!" Priss said lovingly. "He's so cute! Hey, John, what's his name? Did you give him one yet?" She looked up at John, who to Priss was at least a head taller than her.

"Nexus 3."

"That's just his model number, isn't it? That makes him sound like a robot."

"Ah, yeah. . ." John scratched his head in wonder at how his girlfriend was so sexy.

"Hmm. . ." Priss thought ". . .I know! How about Nex? It's short for Nexus 3! What do you think, huh, John?"

"Y, yeah...That's a great name...!" To tell you the truth, John really didn't know what to say.

"Really? Come on, Nex! Let's go! Come on, boy!" Priss said as she and the small mechanical toy ran off with her. John watched as Priss and Nex played together.

end flashback

The Cyborg was confused at these sudden memories. He did not know what to make of it. 'Oh well' He thought. 'Just have to kill the bitch.'

TO BE CONTINUED. . .


	3. Chapter Three

**Maybe a new life would be better**

**By Cat**

**CHAPTER THREE; WE MEET AGAIN**

"The Cyborg was confused at these sudden memories. He did not know what to make of it. 'Oh well' He thought. 'Just have to kill the bitch.'"

Priss' eyes widened as she looked up at the seven ft Cyborg who aimed the weapon at her. She gasped as she felt cold sweat on herself. She failed her attempt at trying to get up.

((Mobile pit))

"Got it!" Nene yelled out just as a moderately large explosion was heard somewhere not far off. "Priss." She called into the microphone in her helmet." I've got the information."

No reply seemed to be heard from the brunette close, hand-to-hand, combat artist.

"Priss?" Nene said in confusion. "Priss answer me!" Nene's voice was filled with worry at the ignorance. She turned to Sylia. "She won't answer."

"Linna!" Sylia shouted into a microphone, built into the mobile pit computer console.

"Yeah?" Came the painful response from Linna.

"What's happened to Priss?" Sylia rubbed her temple in worry; she could not bear to lose another Knight Saber, not after Jill and Kira.

"I don't know." Linna coughed. "I was scouting around, inside the warehouse when suddenly I heard an explosion which caused the building supports to fall and the wall collapsed in." She coughed again. "Priss was scouting around the outside."

"Shit!" Sylia swore before ordering Linna and Nene to go and find Priss before it was too late. Nene hastily left the mobile pit and Sylia sat down in the chair Nene had occupied before going over the files Nene had managed to download from GENOM.

((GENOM))

"Team seven and eight enter the building with caution and capture the Cyborg!" Lieutenant Major Alexander Folker shouted into the hand held two way radio he held. About twenty to twenty five armoured, highly altered GENOM men/ Cyborgs entered the destroyed building to recover their missing Cyborg. Alexander chuckled to himself at his self proclaimed genius and brilliance. "Putting that in built homing device was one of my more brilliant ideas." He complimented himself. As we can tell, he was really modest y'know? Have you ever got that feeling that you know these people from somewhere?

Alexander's modest comments were interrupted however by the rings of his mobile phone. "Can't anyone sneeze without interrupting me!" Alex snarled at the annoying tone. "Folker." He spoke into the small phone. "Yes

((Nene and Linna))

"Priss!" Nene called to the singer. "Speak to me!"

"Would you like fries with that?" Priss muttered to herself in pain.

"Sylia!" Nene called through the microphone. "We've found her!"

"Bring her back to the mobile pit." Sylia replied.

((Grendel Prime))

In a parking lot, Grendel Prime was facing odds, there were about 30 BU-12B combat Boomers and 2 BU-33C.

"You must surrender Grendel, you belong to GENOM." said the Boomer woman while the Combat Boomers pointing their rail gun/ Gatling gun arms at Grendel Prime. Grendel Prime was up against the wall with his rifle in his hand.

Grendel Prime: "I belong to NO ONE!"

Grendel Prime notice a few parked cars and used his riffle on them blowing them up reducing the numbers of the Boombers so he set aside his riffle and took out his lightsaber which glowed a blood red and then charged at them. The battle was fierce, the Combat Boomers were shooting all over the place tying to hit the Black Cyborg but Grendel Prime was more powerful then the Standered Boomers. Some might say he was a Second Generation Boomer. But his mission was to find out his Identity and let nothing stand in his way. Using his lightsaber, he hacked and slashed all the Combat Boomers as if they were butter. The Female Boomers were now Scared and they didn't want to end up like the combat boomers.

Female Boomer: "We should Report back to HQ, Capturing the Renagde Boomer was Unsuccessful."

2nd Female Boomer: "Agreed."

To be continued…


End file.
